Silver Water Well
by WillNotTell
Summary: "Hermione, I know I'm irresistible, but would you please stop staring and concentrate more on the treaty?" Draco asked. "I wasn't staring." She grabbed one copy of papers from him and moved to sit behind the desk. / Former one-shot. Draco/Hermione, R&R. Sorry for the long wait, I do feel guilty as hell.
1. Chapter 1

_So I decided to continue writing this, all thanks to you! ;) Though I feel a bit lost, I don't have a plan for the story and if you have any request or something like what characters you'd like to see in it, let me know :). And thanks again for the support!_

_Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter. _

* * *

><p>As tickling shivers danced on her shoulders and did not stop until they reached her kneew making them weak, Hermione Granger knew something was not right. For couple of blink-short moments she could not understand where she was. It was so silent, calm and… grey. All she saw, all she felt was silver depths of his eyes. Young but yet mature witch sighed with relief when finally she managed to gain control over herself.<p>

She had felt caught by his gaze, like he would have used some kind of magic which made her fall into well full of silver water. But there was no panic, no fear. She knew she liked this water and needed to be flowed by its freshness. She felt such strong desire to go deeper into the depth that it could not have been normal. Hermione kept saying to herself that it was his magic, another cruel plan, but it was not. His calm and secure position said other things. He had no bad intentions, nothing to hide and it was very easy to notice.

How she ended up in such situation, how Hermione started to think about this young wizard, a former enemy and a colleague now, in a way she never believed she would? It was not a mystery like she told herself every time her feelings and desires used to push her nearer him and lock her eyes on his. It was pretty simple, actually. They had to work together, they needed to find ways to stand each for several hours a day and there had to be trust between them, other way they would have risked losing job positions. So they started with a simple tolerance for one another and somehow ended up with even liking each other's company.

Lately Hermione's feelings for him grew in more romantically way than just friendly. It was quite a shock and she found it very hard to admit. He still _was_ Draco Malfoy. Even though he had not called her mudblood for years and she knew he would not ever call her like that again, but he was _Malfoy_. His family would never greet her willingly. And the most importantly – Draco did not fancy her in the same way.

"Hermione, I know I'm irresistible, but would you please stop staring and concentrate more on the treaty? I need it analysed until 5 pm."

_Merlin's pants!_

"I wasn't staring." She grabbed one copy of papers from him and moved to sit behind the desk.

Draco smiled seeing her rosy cheeks. It was so tempting to tease Hermione just a bit more.

"Sorry, I forget Granger never stares, she is the one to be stared at. By the way, how is the Weasel?" He smirked.

"Perfectly fine. I told many times…"

"Yeah, yeah. I can smell coffee, I bet he brought it to you, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?"

"Why don't you give him a chance? It's obvious he's still in love with you."

"No, he is not."

"Right, he comes here all the time to see _me_."

"Whatever, Draco, I thought you needed this done today. Weren't you in a hurry?"

"I still am. I'm meeting Astoria's parents today."

"Quite soon, huh?" she did not raise her eyes from the papers.

"I dunno. Though speaking about Weasley…"

"Oh, shut it for once."

"No, listen. I see how he looks at you, he adores you. _No one _will love you more than he does."

Now she looked at him. Why he was saying that? Did he know how she felt? Hermione wondered whether she should fight for him if her feelings were real and strong, but she was not sure. And still she feared his or his family's rejection more.

_Maybe he does know and just in such way is trying to tell me he doesn't feel the same? But I know that already…_

"Do you look at Astoria like Ron at me?"

"You know Astoria and me is different situation."

"I can't hide, she seems so dumb."

"Even I look dumb near you, Miss brightest witch of our age." He chuckled.

"What's this all about, Draco?"

"I just want you to be happy. You are a very good friend, Hermione."

She could see he meant it. Friend.

Shivers went through her one more time as her name danced on Draco's lips. Even though she had not seen or heard anything more beautiful and that moment she wanted nothing more than him, she let the feeling go unsatisfied. She valued their friendship too much to do any wrong move, which could ruin it.

"I'm happy." She smiled honestly. "You go and prepare for the big meeting and I'll finish this by myself."

"Are you sure? There's still some time, I could…"

"No, really, it's OK. Good luck."

He nodded and gave one last smile before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

><p><em> Um, here used to be not nice sentence :D.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Um, in this chapter I just wanted to show that it wasn't easy for them to become friends, that it didn't happen per day..._

_Thank you for all reviews, alerts and favourites! You have no idea how much it means to me, THANK YOU :)._

__And sorry for this chapter (new se__mester starts today, I've caught a cold and I'm not in the best conditions to write).__

* * *

><p><em><em>AN I think you can actually skip this... but give a chance for the rest of the story, okey? :) - 2013-12-10__

* * *

><p>Hermione hoped she would be able to enjoy the time they spent together as friends, colleagues, she hoped that would be enough. But she found Draco so fascinating! All his moves, looks, the way he spoke – everything about him amused her. It was not easy to hide anymore, though she could not tell. No one knew. Well at least, <em>she<em> hadn't told anyone, even to herself she could hardly admit it yet.

She kept wondering what it that changed her opinion about him was. When did it happen? Ron used to amuse her too, but now it was so different. He was her friend all this time, she loved him and would always love, even though they got quite distant after she chose to attend Hogwarts for a seventh year and he had been training abroad as an auror for a while. When Ron came back they tried to live together, he was good, kind and everything Hermione could ever want, though it seemed it was not enough. It was too easy, too simple to be with him. Whilst with Draco it was oposite, he did not like her romantically and knowing what the reasons might were she still felt annoyed. It wasn't like he was perfect himself and it kind of made her feel as if challenged to get him like her.

First several months working together they were cold, very formal towards each other, talked strictly about job matters, but later that become normal activity and they did not hesitate to discuss things if needed, Hermione felt more comfortable near him and noticed how _careful_ he was. Sometimes she could see guilt breaking through his mask and it might have been those moments when she realised Draco wasn't so bad, that she could care about him as if he was any other person not _the enemy_.

She remembered clearly their first open talk.

"_Is everything alright?" She asked him when he did not make the slightest move for several minutes holding papers she just given to him and looking at them but obviously being somewhere else on his mind._

_Draco changed his sitting position to more comfortable but still wasn't looking at her._

"_Sure. I'll bring it back to you by the end of the day." She could not recognise any emotion in his voice, but for the first time Hermione decided not to leave him like that. She was not sure if he wanted to discuss what was bothering him with someone else, Hermione guessed she was the least person to whom he would talk, but she was so tired of the guilt she felt for not even trying._

"_I want to be honest with you, Malfoy, and you don't look well. Is there anything I could do?"_

_He raised his eyes to meet hers and now she could see surprise in them._

"_You don't have to pretend that you care, you know."_

"_What makes you think that I'm pretending? You are my colleague, we've been working together for half a year and-"_

"_I might leave this division."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, it's personal."_

"_Is it… if that's your final decision, I wish you good luck." She walked to the door thinking that she – the mudblood – was the reason for his leaving. But if it was, she had several more things to say to him before going. "You are wrong, Malfoy. Running won't do you any good, this is the world we are living now, you might not like it, but it's real. I know, it must be hard to accept… some things, but I can assure that it could make you happier._"

"_Wait."_

_She turned around, but Draco only stared. She could see easily that there was something he wanted to say._

"_Now you really make me worry." She said and came to sit in front of his desk because he still was silent._

"_I-I can't move on. I can't do what I know I have to."_

"_What? Tell me."_

"_I can't! Even though I know this is the right thing, I can't! Damn coward I am-"_

"_Draco Malfoy, stop these ramblings, I have no idea what are you talking about."_

"_I'll write you a letter."_

"_What? Why? And where are you going?" she asked as he suddenly stood._

"_I quit, I can't handle it!"_

"_WHAT? Oh, for God's sake, just SPIT IT OUT!"_

"_I'm sorry! I regret so many things… I wanted to apology for everything I and my family did to you the moment I saw you here, but I… I'm sorry. I've never apologised. I've never felt the need to do that before. And those people… I can't get used to how they look at me, I guess I hoped that working at the ministry could make it better, but they just can't forget who was my father, who I was myself… I-I can't either."_

_He wanted to change, he wanted to be a better man, but Draco was not taught to be the one. He had different opinion about many things, he learnt to think independently, though he still had troubles expressing it, finding courage to admit previous mistakes publically. It was easier to be the old self, not completely, of course. Malfoys were being watched._

It might have been then, when for the first time Hermione thought Draco was handsome and not only from the outside. It was then, when she began to believe in him, because his silver eyes spoke undisguised honesty.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know, if you have any request about other characters who I should include in the story and things like that. If you have a second or two, why not leave a review? :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry I was gone for so long!_

_Several months ago I found this new (well, it's new for me) pairing called Drapple and I wanted to include it in my story. Here it is a very little bit of it somewhere in the chapter :)  
><em>

_Also, characters might look OOC and so on, but Hermione find it really hard to admit to herself that she does fancy Draco...  
><em>

* * *

><p>It looked like a usual day as the sun greeted her warmly with little playful sunbeams and fresh air filled her lungs. Hermione loved the innocents of the morning, that light of something new, a start that slowly began, taking it's time like flowers did as they closed and opened their colourful heads through the night. She was in a good mood knowing it was only several minutes left and she would meet those silver eyes again. She hadn't seen Draco over the weekend and she missed him. She missed his smile, his voice and laugh, it always was so magical, and she could not help but admire his confidence noticeable with the slightest move of his. Her colleague was an attractive man, why couldn't she admire him as much as other women did without feeling some kind of guilt? She was no different… just Hermione Granger, the muggle-born witch, former enemy and a friend now.<p>

_No, it's not weird at all that I like Draco, though I don't like him, of course. It's just… I don't know, but I don't like him that way. Hermione, you can't like him._ She kept saying it to herself and it worked, unfortunately not for long enough. But Hermione wouldn't have believed if anyone had told her she would be crying her heart out at the end of such a nice day.

As soon as she got to the Ministry, Hermione went to Draco's office for a little chat they used to have before beginning of the work. He raised his eyes to her and smiled, she smiled too, greeted him with a simple "hello" and he stood up to hug her. It was usual but nice act to hug Harry or Ron as a greeting, it was warm, friendly (well, not so _friendly_ with Ron), but Draco… it was different. He was not used to hugs, probably, but he did it anyway, though too quickly for Hermione's liking and somehow without emotion. It felt like Draco was doing it only because of duty, but why she did not dare to ask. She might have been just imagining things, though.

During the lunch break Ron came to see her. It seemed he tried to spend every free minute with Hermione and it would have been alright if it wasn't getting a bit annoying. She felt tired of having to turn down his suggestions of going out somewhere sometime. Hermione didn't want to create false hopes for him so she used to accept it only if there were other people going with them. Also, every time Ron visited her, he brought her something: sweets, chocolate, fruits… coffee. Coffee she liked the most, but everything else was just making her annoyed too.

"Look, Hermione, aren't they looking delicious? I've just picked them up this morning for you." He said giving her a wooden basket full of big green apples.

_Apples… great._

"Yeah, sure. So how things are at the Burrow?"

"All right, not so crowded anymore, you know. It's good." Ron smiled, but it reminded a sad one. "You should come, mum would be so happy to see you."

"Oh… I'd love to–"

"But?"

"You know, the work." _It's not an excuse! Think, think! But Molly… _"It's been long since my last visit, hasn't it? I think I can find some time."

"How about today?" He said all cheered up with shining eyes.

"Well, why not." Hermione smiled, though not very confidently.

"I'll come to pick you up in the evening, ok? I was working on some new wards at the Burrow, it might not let you in." He giggled.

"Was George helping you to put them?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, then see you at my flat about seven, right?"

"Yup, see you." Tight hug, peck on a cheek.

Hermione got angry with herself. _Why do I keep imagining Draco holding me like that… it's not right. And Ron deserves a girl who would like him the same way he does. Why it is so messed up?_

* * *

><p>Hermione was about to finish her work that day though the most of it she spent thinking about one man she should not have been thinking at all. At least in the way she did. And as usual Draco came to say goodbye before leaving, but this time he noticed <em>something<em>. Such beauty he had not seen in a very long time, he almost squeaked in pleasure as his eyes observed green as meadows and forests, green as dreams and entertaining years at Hogwarts apple (well, lots of them). Yes, it was an apple – simple weakness of his, the only thing he could not resist. If the Weasel had a thing for food in general, Draco could have had at least one thing he adored. And he didn't waste any more time to taste its insides.

She stared at Draco in shock. The sight of him eating apple gave Hermione the strangest feeling she ever had. Suddenly it was too hot in the room and she didn't know there to put her eyes or why she couldn't think about anything… all she saw was Draco's lips, apple, the way he bit it again and again. And there was a desire – so strong and powerful Hermione couldn't believe she was feeling it. It seemed almost impossible stop staring, to stop wanting to jump up on him.

_Bloody hell! This is bad, this very very bad! I–I… I need a drink, now!_

And she ran away from her office.

* * *

><p>"Wha<em>–<em>what d'you mean I_–_I can't get another drink? I wanna drink!"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but the bar is closing. You have to leave now, _if you can_." The bartender murmured the last part.

"No! You don' un_–_understand… I like him, him… _I like_! Probably, I_–_I might love him." She whispered.

"Yeah, I hear this all the time. The guy doesn't like you back so you're drowning your sorrow in alcohol. You know what? Get over it! There are hundreds of other guys."

"No! He's my friend, and there's A_–_ass… Astoria! But I want him so bad!" She was crying.

"Look, you seem to be a nice girl, you'll find someone sooner or later, believe me. All you have to do is to go home and sleep well, everything will look better tomorrow, well, today in the morning… I'll get you a taxi."

"No! Why… I don't need a taxi, I need Draco!"

"Here take some napkins and stop crying, I'll go to find my phone. Don't leave yet, ok?"

"I can take care of myself! I am the brightest… oh, you_–_I shouldn't tell you that. Right. Yes, I should go. There is my wand? I need wand… no, I need Draco!" She sobbed.

"Er, do you have a friend who I could call?"

"I can make a call myself, there's the fireplace?"

"What?"

They stared at each other for couple of moments.

"I think I'm drunk."

"You think?"

"Yes, good night." She stood up quickly and managed to go almost straight towards the door as quick before bartender could interrupt.

Hermione was really lucky that she _was_ the brightest witch of their age, otherwise apparating whilst being drunk wouldn't have ended so well.

Though, a surprise was waiting her at home. A Ron-sized surprise which was snoring on her couch in the living room.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Wha_–_uh, Hermione… " He jumped. "Hermione, where have you been?"

"Oh, I_–_I just er… you know, I_–_ " she tried to lean on the shelf but missed and almost fell to the floor.

"Do you know what time it is? And are you drunk?"

"No, of course."

"Just look at yourself! I was waiting here for… I don't even know how long. I've told my mum you'll come… and you show up like this in the middle of the night or morning I shall say! Merlin_–_"

"Ron, I_–_I can explain."

"Can you? Well, I'm not listening. Goodbye, Hermione."

She felt guilty, but also relieved. Hermione knew that this was it, he wouldn't try to get her back again. He looked so hurt, the disappointment in his eyes was final. It would take some time, but she hoped they would stay being friends.

Speaking of friends, she would have to figure out what to do with another one. The one she fancied.

_I admit. Yes, Draco is not just a friend to me. Maybe he never was. There is a small line between hate and love, right? I've never heard anyone say between hate and friendship._

* * *

><p><em>Please, let me know what you think!<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N** I'm back._

_I can't expect you to remember this story, it has been more than year and a half (bloody hell, that's a lot) since the last time I updated. My honest apologies for the long wait. __I can only hope you'll give me another chance._

_In previous chapters Hermione struggled with her feelings for Draco, got drunk because of it and Ron was angry with her even though they split up long ago._

_The six chapter will be the last one. I can assure you, there won't be a long wait for the end._

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks passed after the drunk-incident in Hermione's flat. During the time she had not spoken to Ron nor heard of him and it was ruining all her daily routine. She had to buy a cup of coffee herself, not to mention that it took her several days to find the same spot where Ron used to get it. None other place known to the witch, who drank muggle-made beverage, could make better coffee. And, of course, it wasn't just that. She missed his silly talks about everything and nothing at the same time, she missed his effort to cheer her up, to make her laugh or that sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her. Draco wasn't like that, he didn't try to affect Hermione in any way, but he did. And she didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing.<p>

How could she find attractive two so different persons, who seemed to have nothing in common at all? Though Ron was a romantic interest from the past and she felt only brotherly love for him now. And _now, _actually_, _might have been the best time for a "dancing devil" on the mind, in Ginny's words. It was a time of peace in Magical world and a little bit too calm for particular bushy-haired witch who had helped the famous Harry Potter since her first year at school and fought in great battles.

"That's there Draco steps in — a dangerous secret romance–"

"Except it's not a romance, Ginny!" Hermione protested as her friend jumped to conclusions.

"Yet, my dear friend. Yet." She said straight faced.

"Oh, just stop it. I've told you so you would make me come back to my senses, not-not this!"

"No,_ you_ stop it. You hadn't seen Ron's face after your little slip or… maybe you had, but you just can't remember, " she winked. "We've buried all hopes for you two getting back together. You know, if I was sure you and Ron were done, I would have made you start dating again sooner." Hermione was grumbling all the time she spoke, but it made no effect on the witch. "And if you choose Malfoy, we'll be OK with it, though I can assure you, you are worth so much better."

"I'm not choosing anyone and nothing is going to happen, for the God sake!"

"Yeah, yeah. Have you heard of that Granger who goes to bars and drinks all night?"

"Gin-"

"No, no, no! Now, we are gonna make a plan." She smiled cunningly whilst Hermione sank into a chair.

The plan was simple. They needed to know whether the feelings were mutual or not. Ginny asked lots of questions about how he acts being near her, but it brought them nowhere. The problem was that Hermione couldn't look objective into the situation; she denied any possibility that he might have fancied her. Though she had to agree they were spending a lot of time together even after the work and he was the one to suggest meeting up for a butterbeer and stuff like that. And still, Hermione could hardly imagine him having an interest in her as a woman, not just a friend.

"Oh, Hermione, not everything is logic and follows rules… Love might be the most illogical feeling of all, you have to follow your heart at this." Ginny smiled.

"Love?" She sniggered. "Shut up, Ginevra, just shut up." In seconds Hermione was hit with a pillow.

* * *

><p>He felt tempted to get something he couldn't have. He was scared of these feelings, what mess they would cause if he chose to reveal it. But it was getting harder with every day not to stare at lips he dreamed of. And he saw her stares too, except it might have been only his imagination playing with his mind out of desire. Young wizard had to consider, that so many things could go wrong if he just asked Hermione on a date. She could turn it down, misunderstand, get angry, and he shivered from a thought of this. He would not put their friendship in danger. Speaking of danger, there was always a question of his family; most likely they would kill them both. There was also Astoria, his soon to be fiancée and a wife someday. Everything was already agreed on; he signed it himself without hesitation, because he never had thought of what could it truly mean to be interested in someone as he was in Hermione.<p>

* * *

><p>Red haired witch was filled with enthusiasm for an unexpected affair. Knowing Malfoy all those years she was not a fan of him, but considering his very much changed behaviour and the way Hermione spoke about him, she was sure this was heading to quite something interesting. And here Ginny was, enjoying it like a romantic show on telly, except she didn't own that thing and knew very little what it was. <em>If those two start dating for real, I don't want to be near Harry or Ron when they find out. It's gonna be epic! And when they finally break up, it will be a great laugh that Hermione ever even thought of such a thing. Hermione and Malfoy? Well, it sounds… ridiculous. Though I can understand their crush, he has something, I dunno what exactly, charisma maybe? And Hermione is perfect, any bloke could fall for her. The only problem is how to move out of sight Astoria, for a while at least. I doubt this romance would last long… <em>

Lost in her thoughts Ginny entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Mum was fast to tell her that George and Angela had broken up, so she wanted to check how he was doing. Even though it _was_ a joke shop she did not expect to hear her brother's and some witch's laugh echoing so loudly in the place. As she walked closer to where they stood, she saw George holding something that must have been his new WonderWitch product and talking to a petite dark haired girl. Whilst George was too concentrated on what he was telling to the girl, she probably sensed someone standing behind and turned around to face Ginny.

"Oh my, Ginny Weasley! I haven't seen you in ages." She said wearing a rather broad smile.

_A dumb smile_, Ginny thought. "Well, hello, Astoria. What a surprise."

"Hey, sis, what brings you here?"

"You, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Mum told about Angie."

George lowered his gaze at the exact moment Astoria raised her eyes to him in curiosity. Then, she smiled and looked at Ginny again.

"This place is amazing, you have a wonderful brother."

That exaggerated sweet voice was about to make Ginny sick, but she managed herself. "Thanks. I hear your boy-"

"Oh, a pygmy puff!" Astoria shouted and tripped like a little girl near the puffs. "My favourite colour!"

"She is pathetic." Ginny muttered.

"I think she is nice, hey, don't give me that look. Astoria is one of the best clients."

"She is?"

"Yeah, her nephew loves our stuff and she comes to buy it for him."

"What? Daphne Zabini has no children."

"Don't act like you know everything about everyone, sis." He ruffled her hair.

"Whatever, I'll wait in your office."

This unexpected meeting gave Ginny confidence as well as suspicion. In her words, Astoria was dumb as a rock, so she hoped, there was no need to worry about her frequent visits to the shop. She still felt like there was something odd in it, but at the time Hermione's love life was more important, it had to be only a matter of time before Malfoy realised what a mistake his relationship with Greengrass was. The petite witch might have the good looks, but she couldn't ever compete with Hermione's strong personality, beauty inside and out, not to mention her intelligence. The redhead planed on encouraging her friend to make this realisation for the particular wizard come faster.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Hermione asked with a frown. She was standing in front of mirror while younger witch tried to smooth her unruly hair.<p>

"Of course, black is classic." She chuckled.

"No, Ginny, I'm not worried about the dress… or maybe I am." She quickly looked herself up and down. "Anyway, this arrangement, what if–"

"Hermione, please, would you stand still for a moment? Thanks, and you can thank me tomorrow. I'll wait you here at midday, that'll be enough for you to get back, right?" She could see Ginny's wink in a reflection of the mirror.

"Mrs Potter, I've never thought we would come to this, but I must admit that your brothers were right. You _are_ annoying."

"Aw, I love you too, my dear. Look, I know you are nervous, but if Malfoy continues to pretend he is not into you after your date, then he's bigger moron than we all think he is."

"This is not a date! He thinks you and Harry are coming too, you set this up yourself–"

"Sure, and Malfoy agreed to eat dinner with us in a muggle restaurant, because he's secretly in love with Harry."

Hermione shook her head smiling, it was impossible to argue with red-haired witch.

"When I think about it, maybe it is true. This past week any time I'd come to your office, he was there. Probably, he hoped that Harry would come to visit you!"

"Lucky me, Harry is married."

"And lucky me, my friend is going to seduce the man who threatens my marriage."

"Ginny–"

"Trust me when I say I've seen enough." She said decisively.

"But what about Astoria?"

"Forget her, he will dump her sooner or later anyway. I may not like Malfoy too much, but even he can do better than Greengrass."

An incredulous sigh came from the smart witch as she finally understood there was no way out of this _date_, Ginny would force her to go if not with magic then bare hands, and she had no wish to know which was worse.

Walking in the restaurant Hermione tried to hide uneasiness with a smile which changed to an honest one as soon as her eyes found the blond man already sitting at their table. It seemed like with every step near him her heart was pounding faster with excitement. _Maybe, Ginny's right… _she thought.

Draco smiled and stood up, but at the exact moment she noticed that something was not right. Only when she turned her head opposite to him, she understood and her heart stopped beating. She feared to think how different her face expression must have looked now.

"Hey, Hermione. I hope you and your friends won't mind that I invited Astoria to join us." She barely heard him, his voiced seemed too far. "Where are Potters, by the way? I thought, you'd come together."

She coughed trying to shake the shock away. "They aren't here yet? I–I've got held back and didn't have time to reach them."

"I'm very glad of an opportunity to finally meet you in less official environment, Hermione. This is going to be a delightful evening." The beautiful women on her left smirked as she sat down near her.

"Yes, indeed." _Sure, nutter, I've dealt with far worse and survived._

"My fiancé is so fond of you, I think, we could be good friends too, don't you think?" She said sweetly.

_Why Draco looks so uncomfortable and embarrassed. Wait, fiancé? Who's her fiancé?! _This, probably, was the moment Hermione learned she was quite an actress. She laughed silvery. "You've got engaged, congratulations! There's the champagne?"

"I'll get it." Draco quickly left the table.

There was a feeling that he just couldn't sit here anymore and needed to get away, but why and what it was Hermione had no time to think about.

"They are not coming, are they?"

"What?"

"Oh, please, Hermione. I see through you." Astoria said in such voice that caused shivers to the brave witch.

_Wonderful. Someone will be dead tomorrow at midday._

* * *

><p><em>To be honest I had this and some of 5th chapter written for a while. I didn't want to upload it and be gone for whatever amount of time again because I didn't know there to go with the story... or I did know, but I just couldn't get myself to write it down. I had planned all kind of stuff to happen, but it didn't seem to work and I was stuck. I'm sorry.<em>

_- Elia (WillNotTell)_


	5. Chapter 5

A supposed to be romantic dinner with her colleague went to a complete disaster. If it was anywhere romantic, then Draco's fiancée was guilty for it as she flirted with every muggle that passed their table.

Various thoughts and pleas on Hermione's mind were fighting each other, but she'd managed to draw some conclusions before headache took over. Draco was either blind or moron, thus a read-haired witch might survive the day after all. Well, only if Hermione herself stayed sane during such evening.

The problem was the witch still had to deal with him at work no matter how angry she felt with him and herself for hoping that where was even the smallest chance of them getting together. Hermione couldn't understand why he didn't tell her that he got engaged right away if they were such good friends.

It was hard for her to believe that a man like Draco could have willingly decided to marry Astoria Greengrass_ – the stupidest, most annoying and mischievous women on a whole planet! _There had to be an explanation, but Hermione felt too angry to do anything.

* * *

><p>He could tell there was something bothering Hermione, but as she kept silent he didn't dare to pry. The whole week after the dinner she was acting weird. Draco felt guilty though had no idea for what. Maybe the guilt had to do nothing with her, maybe it was a feeling of mistake that bothered <em>him<em>. There was no real need to get engaged just jet, he proposed to Astoria out of a stupid impulse which he had after another vivid dream about Hermione. Lately he had quite a lot of those and it was killing him slowly.

* * *

><p>One day Hermione got a letter inviting to meet Draco at his apartment and discus something that he couldn't write down. It awakened her curiosity, though she felt there was something odd about this meeting. At Sundays Draco used to stay at the Manor – it had become a new Malfoy tradition after Draco had moved out. <em>It must be something important, but what could it be?<em> Hermione was tired of being angry, of keeping her feelings in a secret. _We surely need to talk, maybe it's time to clear things out completely…_

At 6 pm she was standing behind his door, but as soon as she reached to knock, it was opened widely. The floor below her foot disappeared in a blink or less and the place became hotter than hell with its nine circles. _Bloody Merlin's beard! This can't be happening…_

"Hello, dear. Come on in, Draco will be in a minute." She said playfully.

Hermione had no idea how she ended up in the same room with _that_ woman again.

In front of a couch, which she sat on, was a small table with cups of tea. She kept her head busy thinking about those beautifully ornamented cups and many times she had drank from them before. The one cup with a slender cherry tree picture she liked the most and now Astoria was holding it.

"He's not coming, actually." Astoria announced as if it was nothing.

"May I ask what I am doing here then?"

"Oh, I just wanted some company." She smiled. Hermione was hardly holding tea in her mouth. "Hey, don't look at me like that! I, well, we need to talk."

"I doubt it." Hermione snapped.

"Please, give me some time to explain everything."

"Explain what?"

"I need your help." The black-haired witch looked down and sighed almost tearfully. "Draco is a good man, but… I don't love him." She raised desperate eyes at her. "I don't want to marry, I don't know why he or they are rushing it like this! I was silly and reckless to agree, but I can't do it, I can't!"

"Calm down, Astoria. I don't understand a thing you are saying."

"Where do I start…"

Hermione settled herself more comfortably though her brows remained furrowed.

"Oh, you may remember my sister Daphne, she was the same year at school as you. So that's all her fault. _She_ was supposed to marry Draco, not me. But that _cow_ is now happily married to Blaise. If you saw her engagement ring, you'd be dead, Hermione. It's enormous! Green! Diamond! Now look what I get –" she practically slapped Hermione's face with her hand showing a silver ring with a violet jewel the size of pea. "And mum denied my access to our Gringotts vault until the wedding. They think I'd run away. Of course I would! Like bribing me with my education was ever going to be enough."

"Education?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"My parents let me drop school if I didn't through tantrums for having to marry Draco as Daphne wasn't available anymore... Well, back then I thought he was hot and it felt good to finally do something that my family expected me to. I was like a saviour, 'cause, you know, the thing with a marriage between our families was agreed long ago. But I was so stupid, waiting for my bright future to come, only finding out later that Draco wasn't that much of a perfect match, instead he was boring and depressed. Don't get me wrong, I do care about him… just not romantically."

"I still don't know what I'm doing here."

"Oh, it's obvious! You think you hide it well, but you're both only fooling yourself. I _know _you like Draco, and he likes you – it's perfect. He isn't ready to rebel against his family _yet,_ but I'm sure you are good at persuading." She winked. "I'd leave Draco myself, except I can't if I don't want to be disowned by my family, of course."

"You rather have Draco disowned." Hermione muttered. _Bloody Slytherins and their bloody marriages… "_You know what, _Astoria_, this is _your_ life and you will have to deal with it yourself. Good bye!" She stood up.

"Hermione, but… Don't you care about Draco's happiness? Won't you help me?!"

"You are both adults." Hearing this Astoria's expression looked like a child's who had witnessed candy store explosion. "I can only give you an advice – do what you want and what is right."

On Monday Hermione found herself marching against Draco's office door and arguing with herself about what she should do. If Astoria was right that Draco had feelings for her it would make the situation even worse than it already was. _I cannot believe Draco agreed to that… that marriage! Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought._ She stopped facing the door and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't feel like knocking and opened it roughly.

Draco stood startled in the middle of the office with his eyebrows raised and puzzled look on face.

"Hermione? I heard steps… behind…" He took a step and a half towards her but stopped scared by her expression. "What's going on?"

"You tell me." Her voice was cold. "Here I thought _we _had a relationship, great friendship that I valued so much… I've told you everything! I trusted you and you…"

"I – I can explain…" He said as his mind tried to think of anything that could have made her like this.

"Then do! Explain to me what kind of man forces himself to live in a lie and why?"

"What are you –"

"Astoria told me everything."

Pain flashed on his face as he looked away from her. "It's complicated."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"My parents have been through enough, I can't just disobey them. Especially now."

"But what about you? If they love you, they'll be happy whatever or whoever you choose!"

"You don't understand. I am a Malfoy, an only son–"

"Oh, hell no, Draco, don't you talk to me about _this…" _she looked around bewildered. "Nothing has changed, has it? You learnt nothing."

The disgust in her voice caused him shivers. There was heavy silence in the room weighing them both, weighing their hearts.

"You are wrong." He finally whispered.

"What?"

"Well, you're probably right if you think I'm a coward. It's not that easy to stop being one… but what I do, I do for other reasons than believing in some crazy-sick theories. I've considered calling that marriage off many times, I still think about it every day but there's only one conclusion – I have to do it. For my parents, for myself even. What else do I have? This is a right thing to do…"

"Do you love her?"

"No, but it's not like I… What is love, Hermione?"

She looked at him expectantly and felt like some kind of realisation was about to come.

"It's something I don't deserve and I never will." He said.

That moment all the anger left her as quickly as it caught on, and she remembered what she had learnt about _the new_ Draco. Jealousy, all the other feelings were taming it, but now she could think clear and see through him again… she watched him in awe as silver water rippled in his eyes – she was drowning in the well once more.

He stood still as Hermione walked near, looked him in the eyes and gently touched his cheek.

"It's not up to you. It's not up to us whom we love." She breathed into him while he firmly shut his eyes as if struggling with hallucination.

Her being so close, her scent was breaking the last of his control.

"I love you, Draco."

Those four words hit him as if it was not her voice that sounded but the church bells echoed in his ears, or was it his own heart's beating that he couldn't recognise? Draco's wide eyes were running through her face like it was the most precious thing in the world and only the chosen ones could get to see it. And that moment he truly felt like the chosen one, he didn't know why or for what life was so generous to him when he deserved nothing but a bad luck. And here he was with a despicable mark which wouldn't disappear, so close that there practically was no space left to the brightest witch of their age, or any age as he thought. She was perfect in every possible sense, in which he wasn't, and yet she chose _him_.

And he still had enough selfishness to let her.

* * *

><p><em>AN Dunno where this cheesiness came from..._

_let me know what's on your mind, it is important for me and could still make a difference for the story. Thank You for the alerts :)_

_- Elia_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was enjoying her favourite cup of tea in front of fireplace at her cosy living room. Various thoughts played on her mind, the most of which included Draco. Sooner or later Harry and Ron would find out... and he promised to talk with his parents. She believed he would, though he asked her to be patient for now. As long as he smiled at her the way he started after their talk she could wait forever. _No, forever is a bit too long. But I am patient. After all, I could have been honest with him and myself right from the start. It would have saved time for all of us._

After only a few days they spent together open with each other, not hiding their true feelings, they became even closer, and she could see a change in Draco. He smiled a lot, he laughed with all his heart... _right, I can't believe it's possible, but I do love Draco more and more with every day, with every moment that we spend together._ And as Ginny said, Hermione was all giggly herself. Even Harry noticed a change in her when she came to visit the Potters. She was smiling happily at the memory when green flames flashed in the fireplace. In a blink Draco stepped out of it. She had never seen his eyes shining like that, in such a nice way, obviously holding some good good news. He ran to her and pulled her off the sofa holding her shoulders.

"I've tried to find Astoria, but... she's gone! She's out of London, out of the country. Her parents are mad crazy right now, they fear she ran away with some random guy, maybe a muggle even."

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me."

They both chuckled and he pulled her closer leaning in for the kiss, but Hermione stopped him.

"One's down, though what about your parents?" she asked.

"Well, we shall keep low for now, but soon I'll introduce you officially. The deal with the marriage is off, and I won't fall for it ever again, because I know now."

"Know what? And what if they declare war to us?"

"I know I want to be with you, and somehow you don't mind being with me. Hell, I tried to do the right thing, I tried to put my mind off of you, but if you are as willing to make this work, I'm not going to screw things and simply let you go. Nothing, no one, and not even my parents can change my mind, so don't even think about doing anything similar to what Astoria did."

"You should consider, Draco, that it might be you who'll want to run away after you see the real face of Hermione Granger." She tried to put on one of his kind of smirks.

"Very well, I might actually like to see it considering we have been working together and shared classes for years. I think I know just exactly how bossy and irritating you can be... and I love it."

No one who saw them would have thought they were a couple for a few days only as they seemed to suit each other in every possible way. Draco's eyes sparkled as he looked at her and hers did just the same. When they kissed, it was as if they had been kept in a distance for far too long.

They were cuddling on the sofa when out of nowhere an owl knocked on the window. Hermione looked at it puzzled and let the bird in. She didn't recognise the owl as any of her acquaintances', even more surprising was that letter was addressed to both of them, Draco and Hermione. No one except Ginny knew they were together. Draco took the letter from her.

"I think I recognise the handwriting." he opened it and read out loud.

_"My dear friends,_

_I'm writing to you to calm down your worries about my well-being. I know it must have been a great shock for you to learn of my decision, and I apologize for any inconveniences that I might have caused. I would have told you I was going away or at least wrote sooner, but I... well, I kind of forgot. I've acted on my impulses and did what I want the most right now – to be with someone special. Also, your advice, Hermione, really stuck on my head and it gave me the courage that I needed. So thank you, Hermione, and I hope you'll be kind enough to accept my friendship when I come back. I'd really like that, though I know you aren't fond of me the way I am. Our journey might take a while, so you'll have plenty of time to come to terms with a fact that we should be great friends (just to be clear, I don't take no for an answer)._

_I want to thank you, Draco, too. You were the best fake-fiancé the witch could ever dream of. And you will always be my dearest friend, do not forget that (I mean it, as soon as I come back we'll continue to have our Thursday shopping hour, or I'll tell everyone about Applegon)._

_So, don't worry, friends, your beloved Tori is alive and well._

_P. S. I apparated to your flat and you weren't there, so I assumed you'd be with Hermione. If you are not, sorry, my bad. I wanted to borrow some money, but no worries, I took it from your secret chest (nice password, though I suggest you change it as soon as you announce your relationship officially)._

_Lots of love,_

_Astoria_

"Typical Tori."

"Who's Applegon?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." He laughed a bit nervously.

"So do I really have to be friends with _her_?"

"Well, this way it's more likely she'll forget about annoying all of us. And... she's not that bad, really. Astoria has a good heart, she just can't focus..."

"She's insane."

"Something like that. I'm actually glad she's okay, but let's forget about her and do something exciting ourselves."

"Like what? Run away?" she laughed as he bent to kiss her neck. "Draco, seriously, we need to consider many things. How are we going to act at work, we can't hide in mine or yours office all the time-"

"Shut your beautiful mouth up, Hermione." He gave her a crooked smile while she admired once more the way silver water rippled in his eyes.

It was deep water inviting to fall in and be absorbed, except she already was. It just took her awhile to realise how much he meant to her. His eyes there another kind of water she couldn't live without.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank You<em>** _**all** for reviews, favourites and alerts. I dedicate this story for all of you who read, because if not you, it wouldn't be here, and it wouldn't be finished. Even though this end is far from what I had on my mind, well, mostly it's rushed. But to be honest, I'm quite satisfied with it. _Hermione and Draco's story ends here and all is left to say - they lived happily ever after (probably ;) ).__

_There still are things left to decide on your own, and if you do, I'd be pleased to read your thoughts on it and about the story in general. It would mean a lot to me to hear from you._

_Thanks again,_

_Elia._


End file.
